Destrucción del Sonido
by Haru no Ame
Summary: Paz reinaba en Konoha hasta que Uchiha Sasuke resurge después de 3 años con un plan para darle muerte a LA ALDEA ARCOIRIS! [léase villa del sonido xD] la participación del trío mas poderoso de los ANBUS está en juego! [SasuSaku y 3 nuevos personajes]


Holaaaaa! kya! Un nuevo fic para la colección xD jajaja, aahh… aunq la verdad no sé como empezar ya q…este fic me pertenece solo 1/3 del general n.n el otro 2/3 se divide en **Kisame Hoshigaki y Gaby Uchiha**, mis dos sempais a los cuales les tengo el mayor RESPETO del mundo al igual q APRECIACION… nn x ello se los dedico a ambos!... y además se lo dedico… a TODAS LAS MIEMBRAS DEL ANTI-OROCHIGAY x q en este fic Orochi-nena se muere! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... Bueno, bueno continuemos con las presentaciones! y muxas gracias x leer! Espero dejes reviews!---**Haruno-chan**---

Hola espero que estén bien, pues aquí me presento en este fic de Dany-chan además de que también ayudo a escribir, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, cuídense… **KISAME HOSHIGAKI**

Aquí **Gaby Uchiha** reportándose! hola a todos los que leen este fic producto de mucho tiempo de ocio e ira hacia orochigay xD , bueno este fic esta echo por dany-chan, aradio-niisama y yo jejeje, así que pueden ir imaginando cualquier desastre de la naturaleza xD, lo principal de este fic es que le daremos muerte al bastardo de una manera dolorosa y divertida jajaja espero y lo sigan ya que prometo sera un fic muy interesante!

_Publicidad_: **Club Anti-Orochigay**: (¬¬ igual haré publicidad… es mi deber de presidenta xDD) si tienes un profundo odio al idiota de mierda y basura de Orochigay, además de q algunas veces te pasas imaginando su muerte ¿por qué no te unes aquí? Solo un review aquí y podrás unirte automáticamente nn

**Disclaimer: Dany-chan: _NO SOY LA AUTORA DE NARUTO T-T! _**_Si yo fuera la creadora de Naruto ¬¬ la basura de Orochigay se hubiera muerto en la pelea de los tres sannins… y obviamente Sasuke NO hubiera ido con él y se hubiera qdado entrenando con Kakashi y sería muy feliz con Sakura xD YEAH!_

**Summary: Gaby Uchiha: **La paz reinaba en konoha hasta que Uchiha sasuke resurge después de 3 años con la intención de castrar a orochi-maldito y un plan para darle muerte a LA ALDEA ARCOIRIS(léase villa del sonido xD) además de la participación del trío mas poderoso de los AMBUS de konoha, sasusaku y 3 nuevos personajes!

**Intrucciones (pa q no se pierda xD):**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** cambio de escena o cuando pasa el tiempo

(N/a D) intervenciones de haruno-chan (dany)

(N/a G) intervención de Gaby Uchiha (gaby)

(N/a K) intervención de Kisame Hoshigaki (aradio)

(blablabla…) pensamientos de los personajes xD

**Reunión de perdidos**

Era de madrugada en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, y una bruma espesa se extendía por las calles de esta. Una joven madrugadora de cabello rozado, ya estaba despierta en su cómodo departamento, se alistaba con su equipamiento de Jounin, abrigándose con su chaqueta de chunnin color verde lima, donde debajo de ella se encontraba un peto de color rojo oscuro, y cubriéndose las piernas hasta arriba de las rodillas con una cata apretada color negro. Coloco su estuche de kunais en la pierna derecha y en la izquierda el de shurikens, por detrás el estuche donde llevaba bombas de humos, pergaminos pequeños, y algunas vendas.

Sakura: (biosh!)

Se dijo, ya lista para salir de su departamento, y bajar las escaleras del edificio. Ella vivía sola desde los 13 años, se hizo independiente con la excusa de que así se haría más fuerte. Han pasado dos años desde aquella ocasión, la chica reluce sus jóvenes 15 años de edad.

Agarró el canasto encima de la mesa del pequeño pero empeñoso comedor, y partió enseguida afuera de Konoha, la cual a esas horas, no tenía transeúntes vagando por allí. La niebla aún no bajaba, pero se despejaba poco a poco. Caminaba en dirección a la puerta que marcaba los límites de la villa.

Sakura: bien, iré a aquel bosque que me recomendó Tsunade-sama ayer, cogeré unas buenas hierbas que se me han acabado! n.n

La niebla bajaba poco a poco, para suerte de la chica que ya podía divisar la gran puerta de madera con la marca de Konoha. Y en ello, sin querer, miles de recuerdos se le abarcaron en la mente.

Sakura, deteniendo su caminar y a unos pasos de una banca: (este lugar… me trae muchos recuerdos…)

La imagen de Naruto, Kakashi, y…Sasuke… se impregnó en su conciente, las tantas misiones que hacían juntos, aunque fuera por una estupida razón de capturar a un gato o sacar la basura de los ríos de por allí…que nostalgia, pensó…

Sakura: (…y seguirían siendo días alegres hasta la fecha… si "él" no se hubiera ido…) –suspira, y mira hacía la banca cercana- (…aquí fue donde me dejaste…y te llevaste mi felicidad en tu partida…Sasuke……) –una mirada llena de melancolía se le clava en los ojos esmeraldas…

Ella se acerca más aquella banca y pasa su mano suavemente en ella… sin quitar su vista de ella… recordando los buenos y malos momentos pasados con "él" y su grupo… y la despedida de él… y aquella palabra de agradecimiento que le dijo… tan sumida estaba en sus memorias, que no se dio cuenta como una sombra negra se mezclaba con la bruma de la madrugada, acercándosele…

Sakura: (…me he hecho más fuerte por ti…pero tu ya no me puedes ver… no sabes cuanto he sufrido en tu ida…Sasu…)

Sombra, interrumpiendo: Sa…kura…

La chica despabila con terror, ya que aquella voz le ha impresionado… Pero gracias a la niebla no podía ver con claridad el dueño o dueña de aquella voz entrecortada; por ello inmediatamente saca dos kunais, sosteniéndolos uno en cada mano y entrecruzándolos en frente de su pecho y colocándose en posición de ataque…

Sakura, con voz fría y directa: Quién eres!

Pero la sombra no le responde y sigue acercándosele… y ella al no poder ver nada, encorva más su espalda e inclina más sus rodillas para dar un ataque hasta que… la sombra se acerca a un punto donde ya se podía ver claramente, y en ello, Sakura al verlo se le caen los kunais al suelo y las piernas le comienzan a flaquear, con la boca abierta y un sudor frío le cruzo en las mejillas…

Sakura: no… no puede ser… Sa… Sa… -poniendo los ojos más grandes de impresión- Sasuke! O.O

Y claro que no se equivocaba, ni más ni menos, allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, afirmado con una mano en la reja que apartaba los matorrales con el sendero empedrado… con un hilillo de sangre en su boca y mentón… con los ojos achinados de debilidad, ropa rasgada en donde parte de su piel sangraba también, con unas cicatrices muy feas, y los pantalones embarrados de tierra… con las piernas rasmilladas, en un aspecto bastante débil y penoso… como si hubiera tenido una pelea a muerte hace no mucho…

Sasuke, mirándola fijamente: Sa…kura –pero en tan solo unos instantes se desploma y desmaya en dirección al suelo, pero antes de caer…

Sakura, le agarra rápidamente: Sasuke-kun! –grita desesperada la chica sin dar crédito a sus lágrimas…

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-En la oficina de la Hokage-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-- **

La rubia como toda profesional y gobernante absoluta de Konoha, xD DUERME en su escritorio, con la baba saliéndosele de la boca y escurriéndose en papales y papeles que seguramente estuvo revisando toda la noche de ayer en compañía de su fiel botella de sake, las misiones de clase S… xD las más aburridas y problemáticas para ella xDD… Pero su sueño se ve interrumpido de golpe cuando Shizune abre la puerta casi sacándola del marco de tanta potencia y desesperación, gritando exhausta…

Shizune: TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA! - 

Tsunade, levantando la cabeza aún con ojos adormilados, la botella firmemente aferrada en su mano y la boca abierta con la baba chorreándole y cayendo como una gota en los papeles: qué? qué? quién se murió? Creame yo no me lo viole lo juro por orochimaru! –mira a Shizune la cual tenia una expresión de maníaca y vergüenza al verla a ella en esas fachas, se seca la baba de la boca- cof, cof… ejem… qué pasa Shizune! Por qué tanto escándalo?

Shizune: ¬¬U e… OoU ah sí! Tsunade-sama! Pasó algo urgentísimo en el hospital!

Tsunade, se levanta de su escritorio preocupada: qué pasa? YA ESCUPELO SHIZUNE!

Shizune: Uchiha Sasuke…

Tsunade: (O.o Sasuke!)

Shizune, poniendo una cara más juiciosa y seria: él… ha vuelto con unas cuantas heridas… que están siendo curadas en la sala de emergencia por… Sakura Haruno…

Tsunade, puso una cara llena de impresión y tambaleo de momento casi cayendo al suelo: qué! Sakura está con él! POR KAMI-SAMA! Y YO AQUÍ! VAMOS SHIZUNE!

Shizune: OoU ha... HAI!

Así ambas comienzan a correr a una velocidad inalcanzable hacía el hospital…

Tsunade: (sí Sasuke está aquí con heridas incluidas… algo grave debió suceder con Orochimaru…!)

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Hospital de Konoha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

En una sala en donde las murallas se pintaban completamente de blanco, en donde el aire se filtraba y pasaba por una ventana con cortinas blancas que se mecían gracias a esa brisa… en donde solo había una cama y al lado de ella aparatos médicos y dos veladores donde se posaba un florero vacío y unos estuches con kunais y shurikens… Cerca de aquella cama, sentada específicamente al lado, se encontraba Sakura mirando la cara reposada y más tranquila de un chico de piel nívea de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, el cual hace poco sangraba por su pecho y espalda por unas cicatrices que han sido curadas por las manos médicas y el chakra de la Haruno… No fue una operación grave, ya que cayó justo en las manos de la mejor alumna de Tsunade.

Sakura, posando una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke y acariciándola con los nudillos: por fin… por fin has vuelto Sasuke-kun…yo…no sabes cuanto yo soñé con este día –una lagrima cae en la misma mejilla del chico- …pero en aquellos sueños no salías herido como ahora te encuentro…pero aún así estoy feliz… feliz de que estés de nuevo sano y salvo en tu lugar de origen… que estés… a mi lado…

Otra lagrima estaba dispuesta a caer en la mejilla del chico… cuando ella misma se las secó, se paró de su asiento, cambio de inmediato la facción de su rostro, y salió de la habitación… Pero cuando comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, Tsunade y Shizune se toparon en su camino, jadeantes de correr y por los augurios que pasaban en su mente…

Tsunade: Sakura!

Sakura, algo impresionada parpadeando un par de veces: ahh o.o… Tsunade-sama, qué hace aquí?

Tsunade, cabreada: como qué hago aquí! Me acaban de avisar que el Uchiha volvió a la aldea y estaba siendo curado por ti en urgencias!

Sakura: bueno si estaba siendo curado hace poco pero yo misma lo mande a una sala más calmada y tranquila luego de la curación jejeje n.nU…

Shizune: qué? Oo ya terminaste!

Sakura: o.oU… n.nUU si…

Tsunade, poniendo una cara más tranquila: (Sakura… ha avanzado mucho estos años… tanto así que ya podría superarme y por mucho… je! Alumna mía tenía que ser, ademas no le gusta el sake a diferencia de ¬¬…, es como la hija que nunca tuve TT-TT) Buen trabajo Sakura!

Sakura: hai!...él aún está inconsciente pero de seguro recuperará luego la conciencia… si me disculpa me retiro…

Tsunade: ah… -(si…) mirándole con algo de congoja- (debe estar destrozada por dentro… solo se hace la fuerte frente a nosotras…) –suspira- Bien! entremos Shizune…

Shizune: hai!

A la vez la pelirosa primogénita única de los Haruno desaparecía de los pasillos del hospital… Mientras en su momento la Hokage y su asistente entraban a la habitación del renegado Uchiha… Tsunade más cerca de la cama de Sasuke y Shizune a sus espaldas, con Tonton en los brazos (N/a D: xD ya se me había olvidado el cerdito jejeje xDU)… Y como por arte de magia Sasuke abre pesadamente sus ojos azabaches… y lo primero que pudo balbucear al ver la figura de Tsunade fue…

Sasuke: Sakura…… -murmuró.

Tsunade: ella se acaba de ir, Sasuke…y además… creo que te ha salvado la vida… literalmente hablando, ya que tus heridas sangraban mucho por lo que puedo ver en los vendajes… -hablando con una voz suave y calmada…

Sasuke: ……… -de pronto siento algo mojado en su mejilla, se la toca con la mano, y se da cuenta de que era una gota calida de agua… ¿agua, pensó… no podía ser agua!...tal vez… una lagrima de la pelirosa…

Tsunade: ahora estás muy débil… mañana en la mañana te daré de alta, y me dirás exactamente el motivo de tu regreso y esas heridas… entendido?

Sasuke, deja de mirarle y clava su vista en las cortinas: ………hmp…

Tsunade: de acuerdo… vamonos Shizune…

Shizune: hai… y por favor Sasuke-kun, no te levantes si es que quieres sanar luego, llama a alguna enfermera para que te atienda, hablaré con alguna para que sea personal tuya y te traiga algún alimento… descansa…

Así ambas, como entraron, salieron, dejando a un Sasuke sumido y solo en sus pensares, y retomando el camino del descanso y la tranquilidad…

Sasuke: ù.ú (Maldito seas Orochimaru…)

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

Nos encontramos en la guarida del malo malísimo de la serie, en los adentros de uno de los bosques de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido… Donde Sasuke fue a encontrar a Orochi-bastardo y su tan deseado poder. En una sala gigantesca se encontraba Sasuke y el gay, el primero con una mirada fría y sin compasión mientras que del otro tenía una semi-sonrisa en sus labios de serpiente pegada al rostro, para colmo andaba con calzoncillos de elefantito y en el fondo de la sala se veía a kaputo dormido en una cama con una sabana rosadita de encajes tapando la pertenencia mas apreciada por orochisidoso xD.

Orochimaru: juajuajua Así que… me quieres traicionar ¿no?... muy bien Sasuke-kun, muy bien, entonces te invito… -se pone en posición de ataque- a salir de aquí… SI ES QUE PUEDES!

Sasuke, escupiendo en el suelo, y juntando chakra en su brazo produciendo el sonido de un millar de pájaros: ja! No me subestimes basura sidosa y además homosexual asqueroso! –y el chidori apareció Xd- waah! SHINEE! –(MUERE!)

Dice esto corriendo a toda velocidad con el brazo izquierdo en el suelo y esté arrasando con la estructura provocando otro camino en el piso… Mientras que el Sharingan se apoderaba en sus ojos… y Orochimaru, que no es nada estupida la mierda, como un mago de tercera hace a aparecer serpientes de su manga xD, es decir, utiliza la técnica Manos de Serpiente contra el Uchiha, el cual no pudo esquivar ya que estaba en el punto exacto de su ataque con el chidori, atravesando el hombro derecho de Orochi-pela' dejando caer su sangre (N/a D: la cual yo pienso que debe ser azul o verde xD), mientras que esas serpientes habían hecho de las suyas, ya que en su ataque sacaron cuchillas de sus bocas provocando cicatrices en el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero una de estas, le inyectó su veneno.

Sasuke mirando con odio la cara de Orochimaru, el cual le miraba con ansias de más batalla y sudando por el hoyo que le había provocado en su hombro gracias al Chidori. Ambos se separaron como a en un salto de 2 metros de distancia a cada uno.

Orochimaru: je…je… muy bien hecho Sasuke-kun, le haces honor a que haz sido mi alumno, je…-escupe sangre y lo dice algo jadeante- pero, te recomiendo que no hagas mucho movimiento ya que el veneno de esa serpiente debe estar recorriendo tu sangre poco a poco en estos segundos, juajuajuajua!

Sasuke: (Mierda! Debo terminar esto cuanto antes…) No tienes de que preocuparte, ya que no pienso tardar mucho en sacar la basura… jajjaja…

Orochigay: hmp… eso lo veremos!

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Sasuke: (a final de cuenta, logre atacar de nuevo con chidori y algo de taijutsu, ya que el veneno comenzó a poner mi vista borrosa y mis golpes más flojos…maldito Orochimaru, solo me utilizó para su conveniencia, y yo no me di cuenta a tiempo, además me hizo peder lo más importante para mí, que era mi nueva familia) –en eso aparece la foto del grupo 7 de genins en su mente- ( …pero juro que me vengaré, lo juro!)

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Al siguiente día-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

Eran algo así como las 11 u 12 del día, el sol se ponía en lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando la aldea con su luz, y abrillantando el agua de los ríos de los bosques pequeños en Konoha. Cierta pelirosa, iba encaminada hacía la oficina de la Hokage, la cual hace poco había mandado un águila con un mensaje, para que se encontrara allá, en la oficina, lo antes posible. Caminaba a paso rápido, con la mirada seria… pensando en la nada, y más que nada en el recado de su maestra…

Ya subiendo las largas escaleras, apoyando su mano en el barandal, su mirada se levanta al sentir la presencia de alguien bajando por los escalones en frente suyo a uno o dos metros de distancia, y al ver a aquella persona…

Sakura: o.o Sasuke-kun… -murmura por lo bajo.

Sasuke: hola…Sakura –con su mirada sexy y fría xD

Sakura, mirando hacía otra parte resistiendo el rubor en sus mejillas: Ko-konichiwa… nee, daijobu ka? –(buenas tardes…oye, ¿estás bien?)

Sasuke: si lo estoy…y gracias a ti… -el viento sopla con fuerza y los mechones de cabello de ambos se alborotan.

Sakura, ruborizada y con el corazón en la boca: aahh…supongo…

Sasuke: tienes un tiempo?

Sakura, aún ruborizada: qué? o.o

Sasuke: sígueme…

Toma la mano de Sakura, y pone en dirección opuesta el cuerpo y vista de la chica, bajando las escaleras nuevamente…

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-En una plaza deshabitada-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

Sasuke llevó a la chica a una plaza, que ella jamás había visto en su vida, incluso, en ella no había ni rastro de gente, aunque sí de dos bancas, una cerca que apartaba las hermosas flores plantadas allí y los árboles que daban la sombra al lugar. En una de esas bancas Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados, cada uno en un límite de la banca, como si se hubieran sentado lejos conscientemente… Un silencio dominaba mientras la cara de Sakura no sabía que expresión tomar en esa situación… NO LO SABÍA! Estaba con el chico que siempre amo, el cual dejo la aldea y a ella por poder, y ahora nuevamente regresa, le tomo de la mano y la trajo a un parque desolado! Cuales eran las intenciones de él, pensaba… Hasta que todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo chico.

Sasuke: Sakura yo…yo no te pude dar las gracias como se debía… y quisiera dártelas ahora…lo peor… es que no sé como dártelas…

Sakura, clavando su mirada en sus pies: no tienes de que agradecer…para mi…lo más importante es que estés aquí en la aldea (conmigo) sano y salvo…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke, le mira con un sentimiento inexplicable: Sakura…

Y de pronto el chico le abraza y la contrae contra su cuerpo acogiéndola y apretándola más en sus brazos, eso sí, la chica no podía mirar el rostro de Sasuke ya que este le agarró por la espalda, aunque si podía sentir su respiración cálida muy cerca de su oreja y cabello, al igual que las manos de este en su vientre y su pecho en su espalda. La pelirosa se sonroja y queda inmóvil por tal cometida acción… jamás se lo espero, ni menos de un chico como Sasuke.

Sakura, ROJA: Sa…Sasuke-kun! oO –con la boca semi-abierta.

Sasuke: no sabes cuanto de ti a pasado por mi mente, lo mucho que te extrañaba… -le susurra al oído, provocando que un hormigueo se produciera en el estomago de la chica.

Sakura: m-mientes…tú nunca me has querido, siempre me tomaste como la piedra en tu zapato… como una molestia… -esto lo dice con deje de remordimiento.

Sasuke: eras mi molestia…porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza…

El corazón de Sakura comienza a palpitar con fuerza… y siente como Sasuke le aprieta más hacía su cuerpo.

Sakura, ya casi sin palabras: me-mentira Sasuke…tu nunca me has querido… y… y…

Sasuke: y por qué te iba a mentir?...yo extrañaba tus preocupaciones, tus ojos tu mirada, tu rostro tu olor,…este último tiempo, yo hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo para poder estar así, abrazado a ti… -en eso la contrae más…

Sakura: ba…basta, no digas más mentiras, po…por favor –la chica se ponía más nerviosa y trataba de safarse débilmente de los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke: por qué? acaso… -le susurra con un calido respiro- ya no me amas?

Y el chico sutil y sensualmente, le muerde la oreja a Sakura, a la cual le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espalda y su cara se torna del más puro rojo y un suspiro sale sin querer de sus adentros por su boca… el chico lentamente aparta sus dientes de la oreja de ella, y ésta brutalmente se aparta de aquel abrazo, y se levanta de la banca, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Sakura: me-mejor!…hablamos después ¿si? yo…debo ir con Tsunade-sama, y ya debo haberme retrasado bastante…discúlpame…

Así la pelirosa sale disparada huyendo de aquella situación tan comprometedora, huyendo, sí, para poder contener sus impulsos, ya que un minuto más, y las cosas hubieran seguido de caricias y mordidas… Aunque el moreno quedó viendo, con una sonrisa de superioridad el cuerpo de la chica que desaparecía por la entrada…

Sasuke: (aún tengo esperanzas…)

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Oficina de la Hokage-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con su puño sosteniendo su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo junto…OH SI! ESTA CABREADA!... y con su dedo indice encima del escritorio hacía ruido con al uña…

Tsunade: kuso! Sakura ya se tardo! Que mierda está haciendo! Por la (bocina de camión) –(N/a D: xD perdón es q así yo censuro palabrotas xDD jajaja)

Shizune, que estaba a su lado: Tsunade-sama! Modere ese vocabulario! Que pensaría su abuelo y mi tío que en paz descansen!

Tsunade: ¬¬ lo siento Shizune, pero ésta es la única boca que tengo, ¬¬ y no hay repuesto…

Shizune: ¬¬ hmm…

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abre agitadamente, dejando ver a una jadeante y colorada Sakura que casi se cae al entra…

Sakura: ettoo… SUMIMASEN TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade y Shizune: ¬¬U a la horita… qué cosa te detuvo?

Sakura: jejeje nnUUU (¬¬ mierda! Que digo?…aaah…… ya sé!…) …es que… paso un chico guapo y no resistí en bailarle xDU…

Pausa dramática y desconcertante de 5 minutos………

Shizune: u.u bueno yo me retiro, si me disculpan… -y la asistente y sobrina del novio difunto de la Hokage se retira de la sala.

Tsunade: ¬¬ creo que por estar a tutela de Kakashi te contagió la impuntualidad ¬¬

Sakura: aaah… (¬¬ gracias Kakashi-sensei! T-T por eso te quiero… ¬¬ como alumna…) sii… n.nUUUU creo que si… jajajajaja

Tsunade: bueno… ven acércate, que lo que te tengo que contar es algo serio…

Sakura, acercándose al escritorio: Dígame… hace poco estuve con…digo o.oU! me "encontré" ¬¬U con Sasuke en las escaleras, ¿habló con usted? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Tsunade: calma, de eso mismo te quiero hablar… -cierra los ojos y toma aire- Uchiha Sasuke ha venido acá exclusivamente… a una alianza y petición… además de pagar sus cargos por abandonar Konoha y aliarse con el enemigo…

Sakura: petición? Qué? acaso…¿Si puede volver a ser ninja en Konoha? –los ojos de Sakura brillaron de emoción…

Tsunade: bueno si… pero aparte… pidió la ayuda de la aldea para poder destruir la Aldea Oculta del Sonido –esto lo dice en total serenidad.

Sakura: q-qué? o.oU

Tsunade: me dio la información del lugar en donde se esconde, al igual que la ubicación de dicha aldea… además Orochimaru, también estaba planeando atacarnos de sorpresa en una semana más… pero ahora gracias a la información de Sasuke, nosotros seremos los que actuaremos primero… Pero no será fácil, necesitó a lo mejor de lo mejor en ninjas, y tú Sakura, estás incluida en este grupo, y serás la encargada de reunir los mejores Jounins y Chuunins de categoría, en este día y los siguientes…

Sakura: es decir que… entraremos en guerra?

Tsunade: Sí, así es… dejaré a unos equipos Anbus en la aldea, al igual que el equipo médico… No quiero que ningún ninja del Sonido entre a NUESTRA aldea, y ataque a los aldeanos, que son lo más importante… pero bueno, eso lo planearemos con cuidado cuando tengamos al equipo que entrará a la zona de batalla…

Sakura: entiendo…pero, Tsunade-sama… ¿Cómo Sasuke se librará de los cargos?

Tsunade: él mismo decidió… que si no acababa con Orochimaru en esta guerra, no podría volver a ser ninja de Konoha…

Sakura, mira el suelo con algo de remordimiento: (ya veo…natural en Sasuke-kun haber decidido aquello…) De acuerdo Tsunade-sama, yo me encargaré de buscar a los mejores ninjas en disposición para la lucha…

Tsunade: gracias, y cuando tengas confirmado a todos los que consigas, ven acá a mi despacho… además… yo tengo unos 3 ANBUS en vacaciones, que aceptarán gustosos (esa vaga se va a la guerra no me importa que empiece a chillar ¬¬)…

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-En la playa/ alejada de Konoha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

Hitsuji: ACHOO!

Estornudó una mujer, joven, de 20 años, de cabello liso y plateado de mirada onix, tenía un tatuaje con el número "69" en la mejilla derecha, y en el brazo de misma dirección el tatuaje de ANBU y en el izquierdo una cara tribal de lobo. La cual… xD estaba tirada en una toalla bajo el sol, tostando su joven piel xD, mientras leía una revista llamada "play girl" (N/a G: oigan, si existe playboy por que no playgirl xD) y con unos lentes de sol negros, al igual que su bikini pequeñito, es decir, xD la más sexy de todas las bañistas, ya que… xD cualquier joven, anciano, adulto o niño que pasaba por enfrente o por detrás de ella, no podía evitar desangrarse al ver tales atributos bajo la luz del sol.

Hitsuji, sorbeteandose los mocos xD: ahh… kuso!...

Keiko: Hitsuji-sempai! ¿Acaso te enfermaste?

Dijo una chica de cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño claro; de unos ojos vivaces color pardo, de piel blanca; que vestía igualmente un bikini, pero no tan seductor como su amiga de al lado, era de color blanco estampado con pompas de burbujas color azul. Ella estaba al lado izquierdo de Hitsuji, bajo una sombrilla de playa (N/a D: esas gigantes xD, es decir, un "quitasol"), y sentada en una toalla, igualmente. Representaba unos 19 o 18 años de edad. Tenía en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje de los ANBU.

Hitsuji: no, no Keiko-chan ¬¬ no estoy enferma… solo que alguien debe estar hablando de lo sexy que soy xD jejeje

Inner-Keiko: (¬¬ tal vez de lo pervertida...)

Keiko: n.nU jajaja... –y ella de repente desvía su mirada hacía la mar- ºOº woo! Mira! Nosame-sempai hizo una pirueta con los tiburones!

Y apuntó con su dedo a un joven de unos 20 años de edad, xD con sus shorts de baño color negros, de una estatura de 1,80 cms. De piel blanca, ojos negros, de cabello castaño a mediación de la espalda, de una complexión robusta; que en su muñeca llevaba un tatuaje con el kanji "same" –que significa tiburón- al igual que un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de los ANBU… xD que hacía piruetas arriba de dos tiburones –es decir, que un pie en cada tiburón xD- y la gente le veía expectante, xD como si fuera la atracción de la playa, incluso xD sacaban fotos. Pero él frío y serio como siempre, demostrando su destreza con las olas y el manejo de tiburones…

Hitsuji, bajando sus lentes de sol para verlo con claridad: wow! ASÍ SE HACE NII-SAMAAA!

Gritó la peligris alzando sus dos manos al aire toda emocionada xD pero el grito fue tan estruendoso que Nosame se tambalea y pierde el equilibrio, pero gracias a sus tiburones xD no cae al agua.

Nosame: BAKAA! NO ME DESCONCENTRES! –gritó fuertemente y cuando fue escuchado por Hitsuji…

Hitsuji, cabreada: MIERDA! YO SOLO TE ESTABA APOYANDO JODER! NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONESS! –con ojitos de demonio xD

Keiko: OoU Histuji-senpai! (dios! Pero de donde saca tantas palabrotas? xD)

Y la pelea verbal fue escuchada por todos los que estaban viendo a Nosame, pero escuchaban con gotitas de sudor estilo anime… y ya casi teniendo miedo de Hitsuji xD…

Nosame: ¬¬U hmp… (¬¬ con esa boquita besa a su mamá, mi neechan no tiene verguenza)… COMO QUIERAS PERO NO ME DESCONCENTRES ¿QUIERES?

Hitsuji, ya más calmada: OKAY! O -deja de gritar y se recuesta en la toalla nuevamente.

Keiko: Hitsuji-sempai… n.nUU deberías moderar ese vocabulario… (¬¬ mira que si pusieran deudas por decir palabrotas tu estarías en la banca rota ¬¬UU)

Hitsuji: o.ó pero si lo modere! Además parece que es genético jajaja xD

Caída estilo anime por parte de Keiko…

Keiko: n.nUUU jejejeje

Hitsuji: y tu, qué haces Keiko-chan? –en eso la mira y ve que alrededor de su amiga habían como 4 libros.

Keiko: n.n escribo!

Hitsuji: OoUU y en este ratito ya escribiste esos 4 tomos? –apuntando los libros.

Keiko: nn hai! y este es el quinto! -y le muestra el que estaba escribiendo.

Hitsuji: o.oU vayaaa…yo sé que eres novelista y te gusta escribir pero… ¬¬UU nunca pensé que fuera para tanto…se supone que estamos de vacaciones! Osea beber sake sin remordimientos!

Keiko: jejejeje nnU

Inner-Keiko: (¬¬ y tu juras que soy una alcocholica que se para en las esquinas…)

Hitsuji, echándose nuevamente en la toalla: Joder! Todos se divierten en lo que les gusta menos yo! T.T ya me lei la revista unas mil veces TT-TT

En eso Hitsuji escucha dos voces varoniles por detrás de ella que comentaban…

Bañista 1: hey chico! Sabes? Cerca de aquí hay una playa nudista!

Hitsuji, con cara pervertida: (nudista?)

Bañista 2: ah sí! Pero me han dicho que no hay muchas chamas… si no en la mayoría hombres… -(N/a: chamas: chicas)

Hitsuji, que ya se le salía la hemorragia de la emoción: (HOMBRES? DESNUDOS?)

Bañista 1: oh pero no importa… de seguro vienen más chamas lueguito! Vamos!

Bañista 2: okay… solo porque no tengo nada que hacer…

Bañista 1: VAMOS!

Y Hitsuji siente las pisadas de los chicos corriendo y alejándose… en eso ella se levanta tan rápido como un rayo, tomando su celular de un bolso y una caja muy extraña, y comienza a caminar…

Keiko: o.o? a donde vas, Hitsuji-sempai?

Hitsuji, quien estaba de espaldas a la chica, solo gira su cabeza y unos destellos se le cambian por sus ojos: a una playa nudista jjujujujuju –con voz lujuriosa y pervertida, así mismo comienza a correr detrás de esos chicos…

Nosame: eh? y adonde va Hitsuji-neechan? –aparece enfrente de la castaña.

Keiko: o.o Nosame-sempai! bueno, ella va… -.- a una playa nudista…

Nosame y Keiko, posando una mano en su frente como diciendo "nunca cambiará": …Ero-Hitsuji ¬¬U…

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-y Hitsuji xD-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

Se encontraba detrás de unas rocas gigantes observando a los "machos" tal y como vinieron al mundo xDD –o sea, sin ropa xDDD- con unos vinoculares, estos decían "para una GRAN hija" estos eran los que estaban en la caja xD, (N/a G: estilo Jiraiya xD) con la cara roja y la hemorragia saliéndose de su nariz, y ésta sacándola con un paño (N/a D: xD que no sé de donde lo sacó xD). Veía específicamente a un grupo que jugaba voleibol.

Hitsuji: oh yes! Eso!… vamos!... SALTA! –otra hemorragia- jiajiajia! estos tipos están rebuenos ujujuju… OH! MIERDA VA SALTAR OTRA VEZ…!

Y así era, uno de los "desnudos" que estaban jugando voleibol comienza correr hacía la malla y…

**Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni… **(N/a D:o sea… xDD suena el celular jajajajaja, y con la canción "Thank you" de Bleach xD)

Hitsuji: COÑOO! ºOº! –grita la chica del susto que se pegó con el sonido de su celular, que había olvidado completamente. Lo toma y contesta- por la (sonido de cabra)! –(N/a D: xD es que Hitsuji significa cabra así que… xD así la voy a censurar jajaja)- PERO QUIEN COÑO ES QUE ME INTERRUMPE EN MI RECOLECCIÓN DE INFORMACIÓN CHIKUCHOU!

Emisora de la llamada: COMO QUE QUIEN COÑO ES? DOBE DE (sonido de cabra)! NO LE HABLES ASÍ A TU MADRE BAKA! ADEMÁS SOY LA QUINTA HOKAGE MÁS RESPETO JOVENCITA!

Oh si! nada más ni nada menos que… Tsunade es la madre de Hitsuji! y la causante de la interrupción (N/a G: xD y ni se imaginan quien es el padre… aunque ya lo debieran deducir ¿no?)

Hitsuji: OoUUUUU ma… MAMÁ! Pero tu llamándome! ACASO ES EL APOCALISPSIS? OoUUUUUU

Tsunade, por el celular: ¬¬ no, no es el Apocalipsis… Hitsuji, tus vacaciones con tu grupo terminan aquí y ahora, necesito con urgencia que vengan para Konoha!

Hitsuji, exaltada: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's? ÒoÓ pero si ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que nos distes vacaciones! TU PROMETISTE QUE SERÍAN DOS SEMANAS! VOY A DEMANDARTE POR TRATO INHUMANO!

Tsunade: lo siento, no puedo dar más explicaciones te vienes y ya!

En eso la llamada se corta y suena el: "tuu-tuu-tuu"…xDD

Hitsuji: QUÉEEEEEE? OYE MAMAAAA? MIERDA NO ME HAGAS ESTO! KUSOOO!

Pero ya no había caso en hablar… porque Tsunade había cortado… y ella no tenía cargado dinero para hacer llamadas en su celular…

Hitsuji: ¬¬ chikuchou!... T-T tendré que darles la noticia a los chicos…

**--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-en la playa/ con la noticia contada-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--**

Keiko: queeee? En serio! Oo

Nosame: u.ù que mal…bueno, si Tsunade-sama te llamó debe ser algo muy importante…

Hitsuji: ¬¬ ( esta me las paga, joder!) así están las cosas así que… tendremos que irnos de inmediato… -chasquea la lengua…

Keiko: y… -.-U como nos iremos?

Hitsuji: en bus pos! Obvio!... Nosame-niisama, tu tienes el dinero ¿no?

Nosame: ¬¬UU eee… pues no… pensé que Keiko-chan lo tenía…

Keiko: -.-UU y yo pensé que Hitsuji-sempai lo tenía…

Pausa… en donde sale un cuervo de la nada en el aire gritando…"AHO…AHO…AHO", es decir, "TONTO…TONTO…TONTO"

Hitsuji: PERO EN QUE COJONES NOS GASTAMOS EL DINERO!

Keiko: puess…

Nosame: no que anoche…

Así los tres miran al cielo, pensando y haciendo memoria de lo que hicieron ayer por la noche…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

Nosame: eso chiquitas! Eso sigan así! jiajiajiajia

Decía el joven reposado en un largo y suave sofá en el centro y rodeado de bellas mujeres con grandes atributos y "pechonalidad"… con la cara roja de tan borracho que estaba, y estas chicas se reían de la nada haciéndole "cariñitos" al veinteañero…

Keiko: VAMOS! TODOS A BAILAR LA MACARENA!

Gritó la castaña que se subió arriba de una mesa del recinto en el que habían ido para pasar la noche, el cual era un bar de lo más extraño y extravagante… Lo decía por un micrófono que no sé de donde salió… y por detrás de ella como unas 20 personas se pusieron detrás en una fila y comenzaron bailar/caminar por todo el lugar… obviamente, cocidos xD (N/a D: cocidos: borrachos o ebrios, al máximo xD)

Grupo de hombres: TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA…!

Animaban estos chicos a Hitsuji que estaba con una botella de sake en la boca tamaño familiar compitiendo con un chico xx que también tenía esa misma botella de sake… pero este último no pudo con la botella y a la mitad de ella se desmaya... en cambio Hitsuji, había terminado con su botella…

Hitsuji, rooooojaaa: YAHOO! BIEN, EL SIGUIENTE! ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO! JIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIA ESTA CABRA TIENE PARA RATO! SHANARO!

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Nosame, Keiko y Hitsuji: eeeeeeee………….

Keiko: ¬¬U sin comentarios… (por eso me dolía la cabeza en la mañana…¬¬)

Hitsuji: ¬¬UUU lo mismo digo… (ooh… tremenda resaca que me llevé anoche...¬¬)

Nosame: ¬¬UU y ahora que hacemos? (que estaban rebuenas las chicas del bar ¬¬)

Nosame, Keiko y Hitsuji: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… -pensaban xD

Hitsuji: lo único que se me ocurre, ¬¬U es pedir aventón a algún camión…

Nosame: see… vamos a la carretera…

Keiko: solo espero que nos pare alguno -.-U…

Tomaron todas sus cosas, en eso las toallas, el quitasol, los bolsos, las armas los bloqueadores de sol, etc… xD… y encaminaron hacía la carretera…

Y ya en el camino de tierra al lado de el pavimento de la gran calle, donde pasan los autos y camiones (N/a D: see… aquí existen camiones ¿de acuerdo? xDD)

Hitsuji: WOOW! AHÍ VIENE UNO!

Dice la peligris, que se había colocado la ropa de ANBU (N/a D: se me había olvidado decirles que se habían cambiado a su ropa de anbu xP, gomen…), y que estaba más cerca de la calle, mientras que sus compañeros alejados por un metro y sentados en las mismas cosas que habían empacado…

Hitsuji, levanta su pulgar: yeah! Parece que me va a parar…! –levanta más su pulgar…

Keiko: -.- nee, Nosame-sempai?

Nosame: -.- ah?

Keiko: -.- crees que lo logre?

Nosame: -.- lo dudo…

Y en efecto el camión no se detiene y sigue de largo…

Nosame: -.- te lo dije…

Hitsuj, con ojos de demonio: AAAAHRG! MALDITO CAMIÓN! –y levanta su dedo de al medio xDDD al camión…

Keiko, levantándose: bien, yo te ayudo…

Nosame: -.- no va a servir…

Se acerca otro camión…

Keiko: ahí viene otro! –la chica levanta su pulgar al igual que Hitsuji que estaba a su lado pero…

Nosame: -.- ya dije que no va a funcionar…

Pero el nuevo camión pasa de largo…

Hitsuji y Keiko: AAAAHRG! CAMIONEROS DE $$&/Ç! –levantando sus dedos de en medio…

Nosame: se los dije -.-U

Hitsuji y Keiko, con ojos de demonios: ENTONCES VEN TU A HACERLO!

Nosame: está bien! miren y aprendan!…

Así ambas chicas se sientan esta vez en las cosas que habían empacado, y Nosame al lado del pavimento levantando su pulgar como todo chico frío y con una mirada seria… muy tensa… Un camión se divisaba por lo pronto en la carretera… El joven levanta más el dedo y con la otra mano en su bolsillo y… EL CAMION SE DETIENE!

Hitsuji: OoUUU qué! Como coño lo hizo niisama!

Keiko: OOUU uzoo! –(mentiraa!)

Nosame, que en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de victoria: (hmp! Soy el mejor!)

Camionero: ey, guapo! Te llevo, cosita? Chimichurri? –y este mismo le guiñe un ojo a Nosame, el cual le mira aterrorizado y con ganas de vomitar…

Nosame: l-lo siento... señor, yo no…no soy gay… (SOY MACHO!)

Camionero: T.T ouu…yo pensé que sí, entonces –haciendo un gesto de "o sea"- púdrete!

Y el camionero echa andar el camión alejándose de allí mientras Nosame aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y la vergüenza, mientras que sus compañeras estaban tiradas en el suelo riéndose a todo dar xDDD…

Nosame, ya con los cojones tocados xDD: aaah! NO SE RÍAN AL MENOS ME PARÓ ALGUNO PAR DE RECHAZADAS!

Hitsuji, también con los cojones tocados xDD: COMO QUE RECHAZADAS! AL MENOS NO ME CONFUNDEN COMO YURI! "CHIMICHURRI"!

Nosame, acercándose más a Hitsuji con ganas de pelear: AAAHRRG! CABRA PERVERTIDA!

Hitsuji: Y TU PERVERTIDO OCULTO!

En eso nosame le lanza un puñetazo a hitsuji al rostro, esta a duras penas lo esquiva y rápidamente le muerde la mano con la que había tratado de golpearle, luego este cabreadísimo la sacude su mano con la intención de sacársela de encima, luego de algo de forcejeo lo logra aventándola contra la acera…pero esta no se queda atrás, una nube de tierra o humo les cubre mientras comienzan a pelear a golpes y palabras… mientras a Keiko se le ocurre una forma para que los camioneros les paren…

Keiko, murmurando: no quería hacer esto pero…me veo en la obligación de hacerlo…

La chica comienza a hacer los 12 sellos para técnicas de ninjutsu y…

Keiko: Play Sexy no Jutsu! –puf!

Una nube de humo cubre el cuerpo de la chica haciendo también que sus dos compañeros dejen de agarrarse por las greñas… la nube de humo se disipa dejando ver a…xD una Keiko ultra desarrollada, con gran pero gran pechonalidad fina cintura grandes caderas y traste, con piernas rellenitas a la medida y con un traje de coneja PlayBoy xD con orejitas y todo… (N/a D: por eso le agregué el "Play" xDD)

Nosame, con hemorragia: (mierda!) –se limpia con la mano.

Hitsuji, mirando a nosame: jejeje te estas desangrando niisama, ºoº WOOW! KEIKO-CHAN! Nunca me dijiste que tenías una técnica así!

Keiko, roja: p-por favor no me miren así… Ò.Ó NO PIENSEN MAL!... ¬¬U además es una emergencia y solo lo haré para emergencias!

Hitsuji, acercándose y murmurando por lo bajo: ne, nee… me enseñarías como se hace después…podría dejar miles de hombres a mis pies jejeje tu sabes! jejejeje

Nosame: oe oe, que tanto hablan a escondidas?(N/a G: con el rastro de sangre en la cara xD)

Hitsuji: nada nada! Cosas de mujeres!... –de nuevo murmurando con Keiko- ne, me la enseñarás?

Keiko: ¬¬UU lo pensaré…

Nosame: allí viene un camión -.-

Hitsuji: keiko, todo depende de tus pechos!

Keiko: ¬¬U hai…

El camión venía acercándose, Hitsuji se aleja de Keiko y va donde estaba sentado Nosame el cual comía palomitas viendo a Keiko como coneja PlayBoy xDD, y ésta…toma aire…lo vota… y le guiñé un ojo al conductor del camión el cual se detiene pero de un frenazo increíble…

Camionero: jovencita! Los llevo?

Nosame y Hitsuji: BIEN HECHO KEIKO!

Keiko: ee… (¬¬ viejo verde) n.nU si por favor…

Camionero: suban sus cosas atrás…

Nosame y Hitsuji: listo! xD ya lo habían hecho… y estaban subidos en el camión…

Camionero: bien! nee, señorita, súbase conmi…

Pero Keiko ya estaba subida y destransformada atrás del camión con sus compañeros y el equipaje.

Keiko: ven! Ven! Si sirvió mi técnica secreta! Jajajaja xDD

Camionero, viendo a Keiko que ya no era la "super-modelo-play-boy": oigan y donde quedó la chica de gran pechonalidad?

Hitsuji: qué no la ve? Si es ella! –y apunta hacía Keiko.

Keiko: hola…! xD

Camionero, dejando de mirar a sus pasajeros: ¬¬ mierda! Me engañaron…

Hitsuji: OKEY! IKUZOOO!

Así el grupo ANBU partió hacía Konoha donde nuevas sorpresas y una batalla definitiva les espera.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**yeah! termine! nn fin del capitulo numero uno de este nuevo fic!** ojala les haya gustado! Y hayan reído mucho… n.nUUU no sé cuando "vayamos" a actualizar… xD pero se hará lo posible!... solo inviertan su opinión en los reviews como es de costumbre y responda la pregunta de un millón! **¿¿Qué cosas les gustaron más del capitulo? adiós! Y cuídense! ---Haruno-chan--- (Gracias a Gaby-senpai y Nosame-senpai x hacer posible escribir y actualizar este fic los kero!)**


End file.
